


• Hellbent for Leather •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Quick and Dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Timmy is reeeeally feeling the the leather - literally.





	• Hellbent for Leather •

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like, ten minutes because- DAMMIT, CHALAMET!  
> unbeta'd and rough AF

"Jesus, Tim." He's breathless, almost numb with the searing shock of want that shudders through him when Tim straddles his lap.

Tim hovers, struggles out of his jacket and tosses it aside carelessly before taking Armie's face between his hands and opening his mouth wide to cover Armie's lips with his own. He laps at him, making hungry little whines of impatience. "I couldn't wait for you to see them."

Armie's hands float up to his hips, slide around to his ass. Soft as butter.

Tim mewls and bites at his bottom lip.

"You look like sin."

"Well, I feel like sinning, so that fits nicely." he grins.

Armie squeezes his ass and Tim makes a choking raspy sound at the back of his throat, plunging his hips forward to rub hard against Armie's belly.

"Oh, god - you're so hard, baby...so fucking _hard_."

"They feel so good, Armie. I never knew...fucking leather..." he moans.

"You're not wearing any underwear?"

"Jesus, no! Why would I?"

Armie growls and reaches around front to flick open the top button of Tim's trousers. He looks up at him with a gas flame gaze and slowly sucks one finger into his mouth.

"Oh fuck...oh god..." Timmy pants and grinds, knowing what's coming.

Armie holds his eyes as he struggles to shove his hand down the back of his pants, finally using his other to unzip them halfway to give him the room he needs.

Tim keens, throwing his head back when he finally reaches in and rubs over him, his finger circling slowly but firmly in an insistent rhythm right out of the gate.

Armie slides the hand in front lower and feels the head of his cock straining at the leather. He massages him with the pad of his thumb, squeezes and strokes him mercilessly.

"Are you wet? he murmurs, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Tim folds down over him and bites at his shoulder. "Fuck - I'm gonna come...oh god!"

Armie breaches him with his fingertip and feels him pulse against the palm pressing the leather against his cock.

Tim cries out and shudders violently, going rigid and breathless as his climax peaks and washes over him.

Armie's cock twitches painfully against the seam of his jeans as the heat of Tim's release spreads beneath his hand. He closes his eyes and imagines the thick spurts ruining the leather, making it slide deliciously against his glans. He holds him through it, gentling his touches as he comes down.

"Damn...you really like the leather, huh?" he chuckles.

Tim snorts and groans softly against his neck before he sits up. "I guess I won't be giving these back."


End file.
